1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer, with detachable external memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, which can be connected, through suitable connecting means, to two different external memories, one of which only requires relatively infrequent attachment/detachment and therefore a relatively inconvenient attaching/detaching mechanism can be tolerated while the other memory requires relatively easy attachment/detachment.
The former of such external memories is exemplified by a ROM chip or a RAM chip to be connected for example to an IC socket while the latter is exemplified by a RAM card with a backup battery.